


Silvertongue

by Harbinger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Loki is a hooker, Loss of Virginity, Nongraphic Smut, Prostitution, Rich Girl!Sigyn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger/pseuds/Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Sigyn comes from wealth and royalty and a world where sex sells and sells well. Society thinks nothing of a young lady bringing home a prostitute to service her for that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a craving for prostitute Loki. I told this to my Sigyn on tumblr and...well, this happened. I'm not even slightly sorry. Seriously there is not enough fics out there with Loki as a hooker okay. Someone needs to fix this. Obviously this is completely AU and vague because it's just a drabble. Might be tempted to take prompts within this verse. We'll see and as usual, I own nothing and it's self beta'd.
> 
> Also for the love of everything holy and unholy, don't laugh at my title and if you can think of a better one, please let me know. I am the worst at titling things.

"That one," she murmurs and immediately, the woman with her knows why.

He’s lean and tall, with jet black hair that falls in thick waves down to his shoulders, slicked back away from a face to make even the angels on high weep. Bright green eyes sparkle with a dark glimmer of coiled power, offsetting his pale features. He’s dressed in black and green, fitting him perfectly, and watches her with a hungry, feral look that makes her stomach ache in the most pleasant of ways.

"Most fitting, Lady Sigyn. His name is Loki. Do you want to take him home for the night or shall we prepare you a room?"

"I’ll take him home," she replies softly, smiling a bit. 

Half an hour later, she sprawls on her bed with his head sunk between her thighs, the silvertongue she’d heard about working her over. Sigyn grips his hair and moans, hips rocking, riding his face with the sensation. He has gently placed a blindfold over her eyes, though she remains unbound otherwise. She doesn’t want him in complete control but doesn’t want herself in control either.

A gasp leaves her as she strikes her first orgasm of the night and she releases her hold on his hair. He crawls up her body, nude as she is, hungry for her after having tasted her. He mouths at her neck, mouths at her throat, but doesn’t bite, knows better than to bite. 

There is a brief rush of movement while she unwraps a condom and hands it to him and then he’s sinking into her heat, and she whimpers her pleasure.

He’s gentle and it angers him because he generally isn’t, but then he’s never had a woman so untouched before and so he accepts the need to be gentle. The rock of her hips is unsteady against his, not matching, but he doesn’t care because she’s tight and hot and wet and he’s the first and she’ll remember this.

The man brings her off five times before she’s worn out, exhausted, and falls into sleep. The company who loaned him out to her takes him back before she wakes.


End file.
